Winx Club - Episode 1:1 Rai Due Script
Scene: Bloom's BedroomEdit Vanessa- Wake up, sleepy head! The sun's been up for ages! Bloom- Just five more minutes, Mom. Vanessa- You're late Bloom! Bloom- School! Oh no! Why didn't you wake me up before? Oh, the alarm didn't go off! Oh no! I can't believe this! Hang on a sec, school's out! The alarm didn't go off because I'm on vacation! Oh mom, your joke isn't funny! Vanessa- Bloom... Well, you fell for it, didn't you? Bloom- I'm sleepy, I'm going back to bed. Vanessa- You should try going to bed earlier, you know. You were up really late last night. Bloom- I was reading... Vanessa- Fairies: Myth or Reality? Urgh, don't you ever get tired of these silly things? Bloom- They're not silly, okay? Vanessa- Actually, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop! Bloom- No! Scene: Bloom's KitchenEdit Mike- Good morning sunshine! Bloom- I am not going to spend my summer working in the shop! I wish I could go somewhere fun with my friends! Mike- When you're older you can go wherever you want. Bloom- How old is older? I'm already sixteen dad... Mike- Already sixteen... you are still my little girl! (Cut as little bloom) Bloom- Dad! It's not fair! Mike- Listen, in a few weeks, we will all be flying to the beach as we do every year. Bloom- But all my friends go on holidays by themselves, that would've been the best present ever. Vanessa- Well sweeties, no presents but we have a little surprise for you! Mike- Ya, a little something to help you around Gardenia! Bloom- Really! Thanks dad! Huh? Mike- Nice huh? Bloom- Oh well... ya, thanks... Mike- See she doesn't know what to say! Vanessa- I don't know, maybe she was expecting something, a bit more... sophisticated. Mike- A bicycle with a speedometer? Maybe... Vanessa- A scooter Mike! Mike- But scooters are dangerous and they cost a lot of money. Vanessa- We will try to put some money aside, maybe next year we could get her one. Scene: Streets of GardeniaEdit Bloom- Augh, he will never change! My dad won't ever let me ride anything faster then a bicycle. Mitzi- Hey Bloom! Vacationing in Gardenia this year? Bloom- No, actually we will be going away very soon! Mitzi- The same old beach huh? I'll send you a postcard from our vacation place. That will give you the chance to see something (Bloom growls and Kiko makes a raspberry at Mitzi)... Hey, careful with that scooter, its brand new you know... Bloom- Have a nice summer Mitzi, see you at school... What a show off! (Bloom rides her bike to the park) Scene: Gardenia's ParkEdit Bloom- Go on Kiko, stick around alright? (sits down by an apple tree and bites into an apple) Kiko- *screeches!* Bloom- What's the matter Kiko? (Kiko runs off and Bloom runs after him, then hide behind a tree and sees Stella fight Knut and some Shadow Ghouls) Stella- Rising Sun! Bloom- Wow! Goodness, did you see that Kiko? Stella- Solar Wind! Go away you villain or you will feel the magic of the sun and moon fairy! (Knut charges after Stella and knocks Stella down) Bloom- Oh my goodness! Knut- (laughs) Your time is up fairy! Bloom- Good heavens! Knut- Boys, Take the scepter! (Shadow Ghouls run towards Stella and pin her down; then we see a Shadow Ghoul with the sword ring and Knut takes it from him) Give me that scepter! (Goes up to Stella) Not so strong now, are you? Bloom- Let her go! Or else (short pause) I will, wait... what am i going to do? Knut- Get her! Bloom- Get Back! Huh? Did I just do that? Hands off Kiko! Knut- Come to me! I'll smash you like a China doll! Bloom- Oh No! Stella- Wow, powerful! Are you okay? Bloom- Well yeah... Stella- I have my scepter back, you don't scare me anymore! Only returning the compliments you beast! Bloom- Watch out! Kunt- We will meet again blonde! Stella- Thank goodness they are gone at last! Bloom- Hey are you alright? Answer me! We better get home Kiko! This girl needs help... Scene: A secret hidden placeEdit Mystery Voice #1- Knut! Come forward. So, you have failed? Knut- Not my fault, your highness. I had the scepter in my hand, but then this earthly girl appears and messes everything up. Mystery Voice #2- '''An earthly girl? '''Knut- Oh, but she was not your ordinary earthling. She's got power, this girl. She pushed back my ghouls, just like that! Mystery Voice #1- Interesting. Describe her. Knut- Well, let's see, she was, uh. Mystery Voice #1- Knut! Your glasses, where are they? Knut- Right here, highness. Mystery Voice #1- Well, put them on, you dolt! Mystery Voice #2-'''A near-sighted ogre, how ridiculous. '''Mystery Voice #3- If only he'd wear his glasses, he'll be alright. Mystery Voice #2- Ah would you stop defending him. Knut-''' An ogre with glasses, looks kinda of lame. 'Mystery Voice #1- '''Quiet That girl could mean something to us. '''Knut- '''Oh, but highness don't worry one of my ghouls grabbed this; it's a piece of that girls clothing. To us this is nothing, but to a hunting troll this is an important clue.(Troll sniffs piece of cloth) You see. '''Mystery Voice #2-' Good then go back to Gardenia and find the girl, and this time 'All Mystery Voices- '''don't let us down. Scene- the living roomEdit '''Mike- '''Bloom, I'm not sure I understand. Could you run that by me again? '''Bloom- '''I already told you, she was attacked by some horrible creatures. She's some kind of fairy. '''Mike- '''Hmm, I see. '''Bloom- '''You believe me then? '''Mike-' No, I don't! 'Bloom- '(softly) Ah, I know. 'Mike- '''I think we should call the police and take this girl to a hospital. '''Stella- '''No, no please. Don't tell anyone. '''Vanessa- '''She's coming to. How do you feel dear? '''Stella- '''Huh? I'm all right. Thanks for helping me out. '''Bloom- '''Oh, it was nothing. '''Stella- '''My name is Stella. '''Bloom- '''Hi Stella, my name is Bloom. '''Vanessa- '''Should we call your parents, Stella? '''Stella-' That would be difficult. I come from a place that's a bit far from here. Have you heard of Solaria? It's a kingdom far far away. 'Mike- '''Hmm... '''Stella- '''I'm a fairy you know. I was trying to get to Alfea castle in the realm of Magix when I... '''Mike- '''Oh, but of course! I'm callin the police; it doesn't take a genius to realize that this girl is seriously out of her mind. '''Stella- '''Hrrr... Hmm... '''Mike-' Duh! 'Stella- '''All right, you believe me now. '''Bloom- '''I saw her and I believe her. '''Stella- '''Those creatures attacked me and I was forced to land here. On your planet your daughter saved my life. '''Mike- '''Huh? '''Stella- '''She pushed back those ghouls with an energy shield. '''Mike- '''Huh? '''Bloom- '''Actually I don't know how I did it. '''Stella- '''A fairy doesn't need to know how, she just does it that's all. '''Bloom- '''I'm a... a fairy? '''Stella- '''Of course you are, don't tell me you're not. Have you registered for the new program a Alfea Castle? It's the best school for youn fairys like you and me. '''Mike-' No, no, stop talking nonsense, please. Scene- WarehouseEdit (Ominus music) (Lightning strike) (More ominous music) 'Knut- '''Ah, here we are, troll do your thing. '''Troll- '''Ah, (sniff, sniff, sniff sniff sniff) Hmm... '''Knut- '''Find that girl. '''Troll- '''Hmm... (pause) This way! Bloom's RoomEdit (Happy music) '''Stella- '''So this is your room huh. Wow! Did you draw these? '''Bloom- '''Yes. '''Stella- '''They're amazing! Sorry I'm a bit nosy. '''Bloom- '''Oh, no, it's okay Stella. I mean.. '''Stella- '''Huh. '''Bloom- '''No things are not okay, for instence I still don't under stand what happened in the park. '''Stella- '''Bloom, you used your powers to save me, you should be proud of yourself. In my world magic is a part of life (ding), and powers such as yours are perfectly normal. '''Bloom- '''Is your world like that? '''Stella- '''Hmm! (rustle of pages) '''Bloom- '''Is it? '''Stella- '''Yes, almost, but it's much nicer in here, it's so diffrent. '''Bloom- '''I guess it all depends on your point of view Stella. I still can't get over what happened. '''Stella-' Strong feelings such as fear have summonrd up the wonderfull powers that are in you. They were always there, you just didn't know it. It's just a question of concentration. With your energy you can do anything. (magestic music) Watch! (pause) Okay, now it's your turn. Give them back their original shape. (trumpet whine, clump) 'Bloom- '''Huhhh... '''Stella- '''Well? '''Bloom- '''Nothing, I can't do it. '''Stella- '''You should come with me to Alfea castle, it's a school for faries. (triumphant music) A new session is about to start, you could learn to controll your powers, and I'm sure you'd make an excellent fairy. '''Bloom- '''Where's Alfea? '''Stella- '''It's in the enchanted realm of Magix. '''Bloom- '''Huaw. '''Stella- '''A place beyond time and space '''Bloom- '''Hmm.. '''Stella- '''Where everything is posible. If you want to see the school I'll show it to you. (Happy music) This is a bottemless postcard. watch this. Magic! Now follow meee. '''Bloom- '''Huh Scene: AlleyEdit '''Troll- '''She's not far, the smell is strong, there's another fairy. '''Knut- '''It's Stella their together. Scene: Bloom's BedroomEdit '''Bloom- '''I just jump in like you? Whoa! '''Stella- '''Yes, hurry up before the gate closes. Scene- Outside house(front)Edit '''Troll- '(sniff, sniff) I've lost the scent, she's dissapered! 'Mike- '''Huh fairies, it's totaly redicules '''Montsters- '''Uh! Oh! '''Vanessa- '''Mike, it's not redicules, it's true. Scene- Living roomEdit '''Vanessa- '''Come on, admit it, you and I both know that Stella is a real fairy, but you're afraid to belive it! Mike, if this is Bloom's true nature... Scene- A little outside Alfea's gatesEdit '''Vanessa- '(happy music) who are we to stop her? (Birds) 'Stella- '''This is Alfea castle. Nice, huh? I'm sure you'd like it here. '''Bloom- '''But what about my high school in Gardinia? '''Stella- '''Huh '''Bloom- '''I mean everything is happening so fast. '''Stella- '''Listen think about it, I've got to leave tomorrow morning, with or without you. '''Bloom- '''Alright I'll sleep on it. Now how do we get outa of here. '''Stella- '''Easy, all you gotta do is jump up. Whee! '''Bloom- '''Ah! Scene- Bloom's roomEdit '''Bloom- '''Huh Scene: AlleyEdit (ominus music) '''Troll- '''Wait a minute. '''Knut- '''Huh''huuuuuuuuhug... 'Troll- '''The sent is back, they're in this house. '''Knut- '''Good work troll, they can't escape us now. We'll go in through the back door and take the whole happy family by surprise. Scene- KitchenEdit '''Kiko- '''Hee hee huh. Daaaaaaahhhhhh! Delp! Scene-Living roomEdit '''Mike- '''What's wrong Kiko? '''Kiko- ('frantic giberish) 'Mike- '''We'll play later, okay, we're really busy right now. (KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK) '''Kiko- '''Ahhh '''Mike- '''What? '''Kiko- '(frantic giberish) '''Mike- '''Hungry again? You just had your dinner, your gonna have to wait a bit. Scene- KitchenEdit '''Kiko- '''Hoi hoi hoi hoi (KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK) '''Kiko- '''Hugh Hugh..... Dow Ah-ha (clanking) huh huh huh Scene- Living roomEdit '''Mike- '''Huh? What is that rabbitt doing? trashing the kitchen? Kiko, Come here imediatly! '''Troll- '''Huh '''Mike- '''Huaaaahhhhh '''Troll- '''Huaaaaahhhh Scene- Bloom's BedroomEdit '''Bloom & Stella- '''Huh? Hahhh! ''More Coming Soon...'Italic text'''''